


More of a maroon than flushed, really,

by Lesbi_Lovers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: End of story, F/F, Oneshot, they r gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbi_Lovers/pseuds/Lesbi_Lovers
Summary: To say Vriska hated Terezi would be a rather large understatement.





	

To say that Vriska hated Terezi would be a rather large understatement.

She didn't just hate her. She hated her constant fucking laughing and her completely stolen red shoes idea. She hated the way the light glinted on her "C4NDY R3D" glasses, the way she walked like she owned the place, the cleverly hidden sword in the cane she didn't even use, the cape she used to cover her face when she cried. 

Vriska hated it when she cried.

She absolutely loathed the taste of Terezi's lips on hers.

And the way she made her heart feel like it was going to burst.

Vriska Serket hated Terezi Pyrope so much, one might even say she loved her.


End file.
